


i told the stars about you

by deryzenz



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deryzenz/pseuds/deryzenz
Summary: High school is supposed to be the best four years of every young adult's life. Drinking, partying, falling in love, these things make up the essence of a proper high school experience. But for the students at St. Maria High School, those seem to be all the things that haunt them.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	i told the stars about you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really have much to say here except!! when i put a * anywhere in the story, it means there is a song that you should play while reading to enhance the experience. that's all, enjoy!!

* play 'Suite Bergamasque' by Debussy

_Dear Diary,_

_Annie Leonhart came to me late last night. She showered in my shower, slept in my bed. Despite everything she had gone through, Annie's hair still smelled of every comforting smell I had associated with her since we met in the fall of freshman year. Being embraced by her makes me forget every hug I've had prior. Annie Leonhart is beginning to feel like home. Each time she kisses me, my heart forgets how to beat, just for a moment. I swear, she's trying to kill me. Annie is beautiful. Even when she's crying, and her eyes are puffy and cheeks are red, I still adore her completely. And those eyes. Every time she spares me even the smallest glance, my mouth goes dry. Annie Leonhart has put a spell on me, and has me entirely under her control._

_As I'm writing this, my hands are shaking. They're also completely soaked in blood, which is beginning to dry up now. I apologize for the messy handwriting, this isn't who I usually am. I'm an honor roll student, I have offers to ivy league schools, I am a good kid. Yet here I am, watching as a mixture of water and blood flows down the drain. But, to truly understand my current situation, I have to tell this story right, beginning with the fall of senior year._


End file.
